dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pwr905/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dump Site page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 18:24, November 22, 2009 Another Bot Thing I need another favor - since we're going to do such a massive change could you have Caridin change the following into : Yeap - and once he's done, let me know so I can move ArmorTableRowEx to ArmorTableRow. --Tierrie 02:37, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Quests Boards :) Just wanted to say "thanks" for putting so much work into the quest boards. You're doing a great job in keeping the place organized. - Ancestralmask 18:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Bot thread Sounds good. When you're ready, just let me know what username to give bot status to, and I'll take care of it. JoePlay (talk) 19:35, December 1, 2009 (UTC) : . Thanks for taking the initiative. :-) JoePlay (talk) 23:12, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::You know, as I was making the last of location InfoBox changes it occurred to me it could of all be done by bot so I think this is a great idea. Long live CaridinBot! Loleil 23:41, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::: Do you mind if I take a bat to the bot's Description page? --Tierrie 02:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Go nuts heh (edit)Apologies, I don't know if that particular colloquialism translates outside my region. Make any changes you want to. - Pwr905 02:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::I live near San Francisco, so go nuts means something very specific in some parts of town. Which is a good, or a bad thing. Anyway here's a task for Caridin. Everytime someone edits the pages with the WYSWYG editor, it changes all the tags into <noinclude> Please, stop the pain. --Tierrie 06:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Saw your requisite for the shell account AND a gateway. Wow, that's getting ahead there. I think the gateway is overkill. But a shell account might be useful. If you do get one, I'd like access - I've got some knowledge of *nix ;) --Tierrie 07:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Another thing that would be hilarious and somewhat useful way to shut him down - is to have him scan his own page for a phrase - what was the one in Honnleath? Gulan Dule or something? If he finds it, stop until it is removed or restarted manually. --Tierrie 07:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Funnier still if the phrase was not on his own Talk page but any a list of admin's talk page. But I suspect the time is better spent making the bot useful than teaching it new tricks --Tierrie 07:56, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: I work static all the time - ns lookup is frippery for something of this scale. If you like we can always do private/public key. But then your weak link is what Kevin Mitnick calls the social element, ie., me ;) --Tierrie 08:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : the enumeration "n = " is entirely optional and doesn't break the page. It would be nice but unnecessary. There will come a time when I will be moving over to a template where the variables are not anonymous - ie, 1=Juggernaut Armor, 2=+3 armor, etc. At that time I'll probably name the variables title, stats, name and so forth. I'll drop Caridin a message when that needs to be done.--Tierrie 20:15, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :: If I gave you a text file with data such as name, icon file name, item type = light armor, and a tier and given a formula, can Caridin spit out a page that looks a little like this :: given that the formula for armor, fatigue, value and requirements are known? --Tierrie 22:05, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::: I figured you could - it'll actually be a batch process. I can extract the data files, extract the icons, and I can work on the template while you run through all the data files and convert them into something like the example above --Tierrie 22:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::: I though about it some more and its what I'd like to work on next - I'll send you copies of the data file tonight. Here's the big picture We have on the very top Sets Armor | | | ------------------------------>etc etc <--------------+--------------------- | | | | Armor Armor | | | Set of the Dead -------------------+---------- etc | | | | | etc Chest Legs | | | etc <---------------+------------------> etc | | | | | | |<-------------------|------------------------------?etc | | |<------------------------------------------------------>etc | | Chest* Legs* There are over a hundred items in game at the bottom most level - from Juggernaut Leggings to the Helm of Honnleath to Leather Gloves. Some of which are scaled - available from Tier 1 to 7. For starters, I will select static ones that are not tiered. Parse those, and go from there. Its a big project, but you only need to parse one file, and then batch it ;) Think we can do this? --Tierrie 22:49, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : I got your message, and it makes sense to me. I think the formula can be hard-coded. It's unlikely to change ever. Furthermore, my first language was Perl so I speak your language :) : The question I have is this - why three passes? There only needs to be 3 functions - read the data file and extract the variables into memory. Then calculate the values of items like Armor Level, truncating the values to 2 decimal digits. Then printing those values into a template. In Perl it would be Template::Toolkit, I assume there's something similar in Python. Either way, you're right, it would trash existing pages - so I suggest that pages that already exists have a special case - after overriding it, paste a link on Caridin's page for "Need Human Intervention" and we can go in and take a look manually to see if there's anything that we'd like to keep from the previous edits. Anyway, I'm practical and not an evangelist. As long as the end result works, I'm cool with it ;) --Tierrie 23:53, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :: Problem on my end. The files exported are not plain text. Its a byte code file with a lot of structures. I just found the data structure and now I have to decode it. Possibly have to write a parser in C. I rather Perl, but, I have never used Perl with bytecode. --Tierrie 06:33, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::: Yeap. The files dumped are Items -> _Global. I am testing Items-> _Global/Accessories/Belts/Unique/gen_im_acc_blt_f1b which is the Fencer's Cinch. It exports an .uti file which is a form of Generic File Format (.gff) file that BioWare uses. The gff itself is in a structure/byte code format and needs to be parsed. I read the structures and its not complicated. Standard TVL stuff. But, I still need to write a parser, and that's going to be a Real. Big. Pain. Gimme a couple of days. Maybe through next week - I have five birthday parties this weekend. What I want to know is what the hell happened nine months ago? --Tierrie 06:47, December 3, 2009 (UTC)' :::: I am reading the summary on Neverwinter Nights and someone wrote a sample code for it. Obviously, being the internet, it does not compile and its chock full of errors. I fixed it enough that it compiles and parses 9 out of the 15 types of variables. Send me an email and I will be glad to send you the source, and a uti file and the txt file I have extracted so far. Or if you want to be really ballsy, you can set up git :D !OVERKILL! --Tierrie 07:02, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::: If you try to compile it yourself - CResRef is no longer limited to 16 bytes. I've seen it be as large as 19+\0 so, 20. That thing went apeshit as it wrote memory everywhere. --Tierrie 07:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : *looks up* Lol, I don't understand a THING of that. Anyway. Thanks for taking care of the redirect thing, I can't wait to see it in action. :) - Ancestralmask 16:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Exactly, but without the } :) --Tierrie 01:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) The Fade Awesome job on that map, and the other maps you already made before btw ;) Please go ahead and replace any map you like. It looks great and I agree having wikia maps of our own is so much more preferable.--Mytharox 20:38, December 1, 2009 (UTC) RE: Redirects You're right about the Arcane spells. I think it's because Various Pickles moved the Arcane Spells over to their own page (Arcane Spells) just this morning? (Or, it says it was today, in any case.) Caridin probably got lost trying to find them. - Ancestralmask 20:28, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, more than likely. He also missed Archery Talents hehe. - Pwr905 20:29, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :: ...Oh, I guess I didn't fix the headings on those until just a couple of minutes ago. There was no place to redirect to. Poor Caridin can only work with what we give him. *pets him* - Ancestralmask 20:35, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::: AAAAND I just realized I forgot to do all the weapon talents. *sigh* I guess there's more for Caridin to take care of. Thinking about how long setting up those redirects manually would have taken though... thank goodness for golems! I'll think of something else for him to take care of once he's done with the redirects/spell-checking. :) (And thank you SO MUCH for setting the bot up.) - Ancestralmask 21:16, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::: Is there even a page for Dog's talents? I think Shale's talents should probably have a redirect, especially since the Golem form in The Fade has two (three?) of the same talents, but that can wait until the Shale talent page is set up properly. ... on the subject of redirects though, do you think Caridin could create redirects for hyphenated talents? So that typing "two handed talents" still takes you to "Two-Handed Talents"? And for all the hyphenated talents. (Tell me if I get too annoying, I'll stop bugging you.) - Ancestralmask 21:37, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Thank you! :) And heh, I love redirects. There's nothing more annoying than not finding what you're looking for just because of a minor error like that. I wish the Wiki search engine was slightly better, so it could psychically know what you MEANT to type....... but until then, I guess redirects will have to do. - Ancestralmask 21:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::: HURRAY, you are the best! Now when I head home to play, I will be able to find everything I need on the wiki SO EASILY. (Lol, except the still-in-need-of-expansion walkthroughs... But Caridin won't be any help with that.) - Ancestralmask 22:06, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I guess we shouldn't tell Ancestralmask about Project Sentience. By the way, the order for the brains came through, we're getting a shipment of fresh brains tomorrow. Fire up the Anvil of the Void. We're coming home. --Tierrie 23:28, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Mmmm, brains. I mean-- A sentient Caridin sounds awesome, but until then... it looks like he missed the Templar ability redirects. What does Caridin have against Templars, huh? (Lol, and I FINALLY completed Paragon of Her Kind, so I got to meet the "real" Caradin.) - Ancestralmask 19:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Caridin/Pwr905 Duality Thanks for letting me know. I actually think there may be an easy way to allow you to edit if Caridin needs to be blocked. I just went with the default options on the block which included the option "Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IPs they try to edit from", if this isn't used hopefully you can continue to edit. I might double-check this with with the ever reliable JoePlay, but, fingers crossed, that is all that needs to be done to solve the problem. Loleil 06:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Not redirects this time! HAhaha Okay, I'm sorry to keep bothering you. Do you think it's possible for the bot to replace all instances of periods and commas outside quotation marks to be INSIDE the quotation marks? And make all double spaces after a period into single spaces? Example: :You will receive the quest "A Golem's Memories". Make sure to "save", or else you'll regret it! ::should be: :You will receive the quest "A Golem's Memories." Make sure to "save," or else you'll regret it! So basically, all instances of ". and '. need to be replaced with ." and .' (and with commas, of course) while all " " need to be replaced with " " (and I will now place the period outside the quotation marks just for clarity's sake). I realize most people are writing it like this because that's what they've been taught, but it's been driving me up the wall -- and unless we've made a clear decision to go with a different standard, I think we should go by modern American English punctuation rules, yes? (I am worried that there might be legitimate reasons to have the period/comma on the outside of a single apostrophe, but... that should be less than the instances where they should be on the inside.) - Ancestralmask 03:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, sounds awesome! There is absolutely no rush. :) I just got tired of manually fixing those things, so thank you. - Ancestralmask 10:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Must we fix all uses of British English grammar? As an Australian and user of British English it drives me up the wall when I see punctuation included inside a direct quote, when it isn't included in the quote. So I'd rather we just try to be consistent on a page-by-page basis. Loleil 04:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Found another job for Caradin. Seems there was some confusion re: the spelling of Adralla, so there are several instances when her name is misspelled as "Andralla" -- and similarly, the item is misspelled as the Litany of Andralla. Whenever is convenient, letting Caridin do a quick find&replace on that would be good. Thank you! :) - Ancestralmask 14:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Caridin Fru Fru You should know that Caridin's been replacing non-NPC skills like Vomit on Broodmother to the PC skill trees. --Tierrie 09:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) : Wow, I need to sleep, it looks like AshleyJames did it a few days ago. --Tierrie 09:15, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Juggernaut Hell yeah! It looks amazing! We've come so far. Just a few notes before you finish it up - square brackets around the name means it will create a link to the name if its linked, or make it bold if its the page. And if you can sprintf the armor and fatigue to %.2f. I can't believe we're nearly done! Holy cow. BEERR!!! BEERR! --Tierrie 07:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Retroactive History No need to apologise, sandboxes are for testing after all. To remove all history of the edits from the page I think I would need to delete the sandbox and then restore all but the last two edits. That should work, but I haven't restored pages before, so Caridin's sandbox be my restoration guinea pig . Loleil 23:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) You are awesome! I just saw the Deep Roads page, and I have to say, the map is AWESOME. Absolutely gorgeous. Thank you so much for adding it. :) - Ancestralmask 20:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Do you like magic? http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tierrie/Sandbox - simple include ;) Healing effects From what I can tell from browsing the bioware forums, the items that say "+x% healing effects received" don't actually grant that bonus. So using heal on Alistair while wearing an item that gives him +10% to healing effects does the exact same amount of health regeneration as if he were running around naked. More details here. I feel it's kind of important to mention it, because it renders several pieces of armor/accessories somewhat useless. I think this issue may also apply to the "+x% elemental damage" bonuses, like with Shale's weapons or several of the mage staffs. - Ancestralmask 05:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Categories Hmm they both work don't they? I would probably pick plural. It seems to work better as a category title and just about every other category is plural, so it would help maintain uniformity. Also I see I never responded to the blocking method,sorry! But Joeplay says that my above suggestion should work, allowing you to edit if Caridin has to be blocked, but it looking like he is working fantastically. Loleil 04:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Nope. It's all looking good from my end (and I so wanted a chance to use that button ). Thanks so much for all the time you must have put into this. Loleil 07:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::You got it . Loleil 09:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Caridin is truly awe inspiring! Uploading is certainly an option, if it seems like it would be useful information. Loleil 09:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah decisions. Alright, lets hold off for now. It seems like something we can more easily cover on a group page, so let's leave them there for now, and you should take a well earned break . Loleil 10:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Let me think. I like the idea of moving the title to "List of x", to make it technically correct and all. However, I'm not so sure about the need for a list category. I think the pre-existing individual weapon and armour categories cover the topic well. Loleil 06:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :The list pages are so well done I say we skip the list category. Decision made! Loleil 06:32, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Caridin Great to see all the work he is doing and the items being added :) Congratulations on a job well done!--Mytharox 15:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Just took a quick look at the zone map thing, it looks like the map images in there are hard coded, but not that hard to replace as it's all in the template. And the main fun stuff is in a class zonemap. Not sure where that one is located. However, I'm not planning to add more detailed locations for the things yet, perhaps on a second walkthrough ;) Just adding the names of all containers, codex that you gain, etc etc is already taking a lot of time. At least on my second run that part will already be done ;)--Mytharox 22:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Project Juggernaut How many more categories do we have? Weapons alone has got me swamped trying to put together a unified page ;) Then I guess, we have Armor? And then Reagents? Reagents will require a new template as well. What's after that? --Tierrie 08:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : I checked my notes and we have: * Accessories * Weapons * Armor * Crafting and Recipes + Usable Items (Templates Required) * Gifts * Runes * Misc So I guess we're all set for the next couple of months? --Tierrie 08:49, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Interested in being an admin? Just wanted to let you know that Mytharox and Tierrie have nominated you to be an admin. If you are interested drop by Forum: Admin Help Offered and leave a note. Loleil 22:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) i have killed the grand oak tree and all the where wolves but i have no wherewolf pelt to give him and i cant get his acorn out of his stump is this a glitch what do i do? Looks Good! Looks good! Also, clear out your talk page. I think we destroyed it. --Tierrie 06:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) : Good thing you didn't go there. I live close enough to his city. I'll be damned if all my friends didn't also make the same jokes. : I updated the roadmap at Tierrie/Project_Juggernaut - lets do Runes? Runes is easy. --Tierrie 07:00, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :: Oh I didn't see the XLS cats at Caridin's page. Nice. I realized that I somehow overlooked Longbows and Shortbows so I'm doing it tomorrow. And adding Weapons and Armor pages to post. --Tierrie 07:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeap. The Shields look like they are good to go. --Tierrie 00:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I just noticed. They are missing Armor and Fatigue --Tierrie 01:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) New items pages Hi there, Pwr905. I'm new to editing this wiki, but you may have seen my name pop up over the last couple of days as I've been doing a fair bit of work on the codex - including Codex: Items. Now that I'm starting to understand Project Juggernaut, I think perhaps I should have waited a week or so, but no matter! What I'm not sure about is whether I should be leaving item pages alone for now. I linked in a couple of screenshots I'd uploaded for the codex work (eg to Shadow of the Empire) but then wondered whether I should have left well alone. I could also put links from newly created item pages to relevant codex entries, but should I wait until PJ is complete? Thanks for your help! --Zoev 01:24, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ta for your reply. I got in touch with you because your username or Caridin's kept popping up in the history of pages I was looking at, but I will make sure I pick on Tierrie with PJ-related queries in future! --Zoev 13:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Bot's taste for non-breaking spaces I'm really glad to see the bot munching through the plethora of non-breaking spaces so casually strewn around by the RTE. If I may make a suggestion, though, if he can take care when replacing those at the beginning of a line - okay, they shouldn't be there anyway, but they cause a minor formatting trouser when they're converted to regular spaces. Apart from that, praise be to the bot and all that. :P --vom 03:06, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I'm fixing that now, and digging through to find any formatting errors (such as you found on The Warden page). - Pwr905 03:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry for the terse response. Had already noticed the format errors, so was checking them. I think I've gotten most of them, if you notice anymore and feel like having me fix them to drive home how annoying it is, feel free . Regardless, hehe, thanks for reporting the problem; let me know if you spot any others so he won't constantly compound the problem. - Pwr905 03:30, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::No problems with any terseness - I hadn't really noticed. :) I don't mind fixing anything I spot on my erratic and meandering travels, but just thought you might like to know. --vom 22:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) You are now offically an admin In case you hadn't noticed the extra buttons, or news, I just wanted to let you all know that you are officially an admin. provides a good run-down, but it's basically just a matter of blocking the bad guys, deleting the bad pages , and continuing to edit as you have been. Loleil 11:19, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Template Troubles I've been referred to you by Loleil, since you might be able to help with the low-level implementation of things, namely templates. I'm the main editor of the new (and fancy) spells pages. I've been working on a series of templates to expedite the process of documenting abilities with the shit ton of new info I'm set to add. However, when I use the templates on a page, then go back in to edit, the lovely code generates a bunch of extra, empty lines between the templates in the form of empty paragraphs ( ). Any ideas about whats causing it? Could consolidating all the separate template calls into a single one fix it? --Various Pickles 11:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC)